Vida circense
by Damae
Summary: Ambos están allí, haciendo lo que más aman, él la ve sorprendido y maravillado, ella sonríe encantada. [Para HikariCaelum]


Hacía mucho que no hacía un fic de Digimon, pero el hecho de saber la nueva temporada me ha dado ganas de volver. Y cuando pueda, volveré a los que debía de antes y nunca terminé, pero todo a su tiempo, sí. ¿Y por qué este fic? Pues, leí que era el cumpleaños de strongHikariCaelum/strong, así que este humilde fic es para ella, porque se lo merece por muchas razones. Así que espero que te guste, Hika-chan. Perdón el atraso, eso sí, que mi cerebro es troll y ahora mi teclado xD no he podido hacer la jodida raya de dialogo como antes -suspira- ¿Cómo fue que se me ocurrió ésto? Bueno, vino de un cortometraje llamado "Elvira la trapecista", que pueden ver el vídeo por internet e igual la letra. Espero que les guste como a mi también.

**Disclaimer:** Digimon no me pertenece, eso todos lo sabemos (?).

* * *

><p>Sus pasos lentos y seguros se detuvieron hasta la tribuna donde la gente miraría el espectáculo, les mostró una amable sonrisa a los presentes que se trataban de compañeros de trabajo y conversó unos instante con alguno de ellos ya que como era costumbre él había llegado más temprano de lo usual. Podía llegar diez minutos antes nada más; sólo debía vestirse simplemente y hacer lo que sabía hacer pero, tenía un motivo para venir mucho más temprano. Un motivo que tenía nombre y apellido y se trataba de aquella joven que se balanceaba en el trapecio.<p>

Su sonrisa se ensanchó al verla, con su cabello corto que apenas algunos mechones la acompañaban en el suave movimiento que hacía allá arriba, despreocupada sobre qué pasaba allí abajo, veía cómo movía sus labios con lentitud, tarareando una canción que dictaban sus audífonos. Quería saber qué podría estar escuchando, qué melodía lograba que ella se meciera con delicadeza y hacía mover sus labios rosados con lentitud, haciéndola ver feliz y en tranquilidad con su mundo interno como si nadie fuese capaz de destruir aquello paz interior que había logrado.

Le gustaba verla, sabía que era un tanto "acosador" hacerlo pero por alguna razón le atraía la extraña sensación que le producía a mirarla sobre aquél trapecio que parecía que volaba. La miraba y podía notar que a ella le apasionaba estar en lo alto, podía notar que ahí era cuando se mostraba decidida y fuerte, sin miedo a nada. Diferente a cuando la veía en tierra, tímida e insegura. Por eso le encantaba verla en ese vaivén que maravillaba a todos, en especial a él.

Y finalmente llegó su turno, sonrió suspirando y se encaminó hacia uno de los tantos camerinos, se miró al espejo, con una mueca parecida a una sonrisa y decidió empezar a maquillarse una vez se hubiese vestido apropiadamente para la función. Se puso aquella máscara blanca que lograba resaltar más sus ojos azules, se colocó aquél delineador negro y se pintó los labios de rojo, alargando más el lápiz labial orillero sobre la comisura de sus labios. Luego se colocó aquella nariz roja que la apretó entre sus dedos, haciendo sonar aquél chirrido divertido. Y por último aquella extravagante peluca afro de color verde limón. Se miró nuevamente al espejo y se sonrió.

Finalmente se dio comienzo al show, él fue de los primeros en dar su acto, entretener a todas las personas, haciéndolas reír, se sentía vivo de aquella manera, logrando olvidar las penas, al menos unos instantes, de aquellos desconocidos. Las risas ajenas provocaban que él también riera y de pronto la vio, entre el público, aplaudiendo y riendo como nunca antes la había visto. Sus ojos se cruzaron, zafiro y rubí. Guiñó un ojo, de manera galán y alzó el pulgar, como si se lo dedicara a ella. Divertido, vio el rubor de ella y sintió satisfacción.

Ahora el turno era de ella, antes él le dijo unas simples pero amables palabras: _"Bueno, nena; buena suerte. Cada vez la red te teme más"__ . _Aquello provocó su sonrisa y sonrojo, y él se sintió complacido, sintiendo su risa como música para sus oídos. Él se fue a sentar en la tribuna luego de haberse cambiado su vestuario de payaso, escuchó a un pequeño reír y le hizo unas caras graciosas para que riera, al ver que lo logró sonrió y diciéndole a la madre del niño _"No es nada"_.

Y entonces la vio como nunca antes, sintió miedo, admiración y sorpresa al verla más segura y decidida que antes como si aquello para ella no fuese nada, como si hubiese nacido sabiendo hacer eso. Parecía un ángel que volaba en su propio mundo, como en una burbuja impenetrable. Daba miedo y orgullo a la vez. No pudo más que aplaudir como los demás, impresionado, aquellos aplausos eran mucho más estridentes que los que le habían dedicado pero no le molestaba, ella se lo merecía, ella que retaba al mundo, a su propio cuerpo poniéndolo a prueba y superando cada obstáculo, desafiante, fuerte, sublime. Notando cómo aquella luz del reflector iluminaba más su cuerpo y sus ojos, viéndolos más brillantes que nunca.

El espectáculo había concluido al cabo de dos presentaciones más que habían entretenido a las personas, él rápidamente la buscó entre las personas, entre sus compañeros y finalmente la vio. Una vez todas las personas comenzaran a irse y se acercó a ella, sonriéndole, felicitándole por sus destrezas como siempre lo hacía. Ella le agradeció y lo felicitó igualmente, ambos rieron, sintiéndose cómodos. Pero ella se levantó, diciendo que necesitaba subir, él la acompañó hasta la lona. Pudo notar que le costaba caminar y amablemente se ofreció a ayudarla. El lugar comenzaba a oscurecerse pero no importaba, aún podían verse a ellos mismos así que estaban bien.

Y ella se dirigió a su zona de confort, él la miró desde el otro extremo, mirándose ambos, algo se removió en su pecho, ¿acaso se miraba más hermosa que de costumbre? Con un suspiro decisivo subió al otro extremo de del trapecio, dudó al principio pero con esperanzas renovadas por la invitación silenciosa lo hizo. Volvieron a mirarse, no necesitaban muchas palabras para comunicarse, ya no tenían de qué hablar pero tampoco les importaba.

Sus ojos se encontraron, ya no sentía la tontería de mirar abajo y se fue acercando, ella también pero con más seguridad, ¿quién diría que ahora él sería el nervioso? Rió ante aquello, nunca había hecho semejante locura, no sabía lo que estaba haciendo pero sentía que debía hacerlo, afirmándose de aquél objeto que parecía tan poco seguro como un niño cuando monta por primera vez su bicicleta sin rueda de entrenamiento; y todo había pasado tan rápido pero para ellos fue tan lento, casi angustioso. Un pequeño beso de labios y de nuevo, todo empezaba desde el inicio como la primera vez.

Aquello fue el comienzo de sus nuevas rutinas y no creían que se cansarían alguna vez.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Notas de la loca y vaga autora:<span> **¡En fin! Si terminaron y no se aburrieron, los felicito (?). Espero que ninguno tenga Coulrofobia (miedo a los payasos), así que perdonen si les revivo el trauma (?). Se cuidan todos y saluditos~


End file.
